


樱花凋落的时节

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 8





	樱花凋落的时节

真田仍时常会想起他第一次遇见幸村的那个午后。

瓷娃娃般精致的漂亮孩子抱着球拍，穿过漫天的樱花雨朝他飞奔而来，露出甜美而真挚的笑容。

那一刻，有什么东西在小小的真田心中发了芽。

他暗自想，要是能一直和这个人在一起就好了。

之后的岁月，他和幸村的确从未分离。

他们上了同一所中学，誓言并肩夺取天下，又在大学开学前夕确定彼此心意，让两人的关系更进一步。毕业后，他入职警视厅成为一名调查组织犯罪的刑警，历经无数次出生入死最终做到了刑事部长的职位，而幸村则不出意外地投身艺术界从事油画创作，偶尔在大学里兼职教书。三十岁时两人正式结婚了，婚礼上司仪请他们用书法写下对对方的祝愿，真田依旧像他十五岁时那样执拗地写了“无病息灾”四个字，幸村却狡猾地笑了笑，提笔写下一句“一生唯我”。

写完后，幸村故作抱歉地笑道：“对不起啊弦一郎，这看起来就像一句诅咒。”

真田却坚定地握住了他的手：“不，这是祝福，是对我真田弦一郎最好的祝福。”

再后来他们退休了，毫不留恋地离开繁华喧闹的东京，回到了宁静安逸的故乡神奈川。

两人退休后的生活相当简单，白天种种花修修草，或者到海边散散步，有时幸村会逼真田在庭院中央摆个和他年龄还有外表极其不符的滑稽姿势，自己则坐到一边的长椅上笃悠悠地把他画下来——连带着背景里的花草一起。晚上常常是由真田做一些健康的食物，两人一起在面朝太平洋的后院里享用。当然，他们也有外出约会的时候，那时他们会跟时下的年轻人一样，拿着爆米花在电影院谈情说爱。

他们注视着彼此成长，也陪伴着彼此变老，直到他们步入古稀之年后的某一天，沉睡许久的病魔忽然又想起了那个多年前曾两度从他手中逃脱的神之子。

这一次，是阿兹海默。

起初幸村只是记不清最近发生的事情，接着是难以控制自己的情绪，时不时冲真田乱发脾气，把家里弄得一片狼籍。

最后，他连真田是谁也完全忘掉了，每天像个小孩子一样，在家里乱丢乱跑。

真田不肯放弃，带着幸村四处求医，日本治不了就飞欧洲，飞美国，可每次得到的都只有医生的摇头和叹息——

“真田先生，我们真的无能为力。请您多陪陪他，尽量提高他人生最后一段时光的生活质量，这对病患而言是最好的结果了。”

于是，在辗转世界将近一圈后，他们回到了神奈川，并且不再远行——幸村的身体状况每况愈下，已经很难支持长途的奔波劳顿。

真田决定用自己的方式来为幸村治疗。他的思路很直接，既然幸村忘记了过去的全部事情，那么就由自己来为他一点一点拾回记忆。

他从他们相识开始讲起，告诉他他们中学时创造了怎样的辉煌，又一起度过了怎样的难关，后来又是怎么走到一起，婚礼上发生了什么样的趣事……这其实是在做无用功，病中的幸村根本不明白他在说什么，闹起脾气来甚至扭头就走，不愿听他说话，可真田还是不厌其烦，一直讲一直讲，每天都不停地和幸村讲，只因期待某天奇迹能够出现。

一晃又是数年。

一个阳光明媚的春日，庭院里那株樱树满开了。

满头白发的真田蹲在花盆边，颤巍巍地抬起双手，小心翼翼地为花儿们修剪多余的枝叶。

自从幸村生病起，照顾花儿的任务就落到了真田头上。

“咦……”清澈的嗓音带了些不解在他背后响起。

“幸村？”真田心中一喜，手里的修剪工具应声落地。

幸村已有好几年不曾主动接近他，今天却这般反常，难道……难道……

“幸村，你……你是不是想起什么了？”真田激动地抓住了幸村的肩膀。

然而，幸村却只是眨了眨那双美丽依旧的眼睛，无辜地摇了摇头：“我不知道你在说什么。”

满腔的热情被现实生生地浇了一盆冷水，真田的笑容凝固在嘴角：“这……这样啊，没关系……我，我再告诉你好了。”

“嗯，”幸村拢了拢披在肩上的外套，径自来到樱花树下的长椅边坐下，浅笑道，“你说吧，我就在这里听你讲，哪里也不去。”

“好。首先，你是幸村精市，我是真田弦一郎，我们认识的时候，我五岁，你只有四岁……”真田也记不得这是自己第几次对幸村讲两人过去的事了。

“四岁？”幸村开始掰着手指数数，好不容易弄清楚了，又歪着脑袋问真田，“那我现在多少岁？”

“现在啊，是七十六岁。”

“……呜，数不出来。”

“数不出来没关系，你只要知道，我们已经在彼此身边呆了很久很久，这就够了。”

真田心里又燃起了些许希望，以往他给幸村讲故事几乎得不到任何回应，但这一次，幸村却跟住了他的思路，甚至还能和他互动几句。

他想，过去几年的努力，多少还是有了点用啊。

“……所以，你就一直这样陪着我吗？”

幸村耐心地听完整个故事，好奇地发出了疑问。

“是的，我会一直陪你下去。”

“那真是太谢谢你了，”幸村又笑了，那笑容天真纯洁，如这日的阳光与微风般温暖人心，他指了指一旁的花盆，“那些花儿也是我种的吗？”

“是的，你从小就爱花，这一点从来没有变过，”真田点头道，“我要好好照顾它们，这样你才会开心。”

幸村听了这话，笑得更加灿烂：“那我想看你照顾我的花。”

“好，”真田二话不说背过身去，拿起地上的工具，继续修枝剪叶，一边剪，一边对着花朵自言自语，“花儿们，你们可要茁壮成长啊，长得漂漂亮亮的，让幸村高兴，嘘，幸村看着呢，我可马虎不得……”

终于完成了修剪，真田回过头，刚要和幸村说话，却发现幸村眼里噙着细碎的泪花，极力抿着嘴不让泪水掉下来。

“幸村？”真田试探着唤了他一声，不敢轻举妄动。

“弦一郎……”幸村哽咽着，想要强行挤出一个让真田安心的笑容，反而让泪水不住地往下流，“这些年……谢谢你的照顾。和你在一起，我一直都很幸福。”

“幸村……”真田等这一刻等了太久太久，当它终于来临的时候，他激动得难以自持，几乎无法动弹，只能怔怔地伫立在原地，任眼泪如泉涌。

“真是，两个快八十岁的人，居然哭成这个样子，真是太松懈了。”幸村抹了一把满脸的泪，笑着拍拍身边的空位，“过来陪我坐一会吧。”

真田一声不响地坐过去，伸手揽住幸村，让他靠在自己肩头。

幸村柔顺地搭着真田的手臂，静静沐浴在暮春的暖阳里。他心下泛起一阵没来由的倦意，眼皮沉甸甸的，意识也越发模糊。

“弦一郎……我好想睡一会……”他抱着真田另一条手臂，软糯的鼻音听起来像是在撒娇。

“嗯，睡吧，我陪着你。”真田强忍鼻间的酸涩，轻轻抚摸幸村略显干枯的卷发，将他搂得更紧。

微风夹杂着海水的气味穿过春意盎然的庭院，吹落樱花如雪。

良久，真田终于肯低下头，凝视怀中容颜安详的幸村。

他依然那样漂亮鲜活，就好像睡着了似地依偎在真田怀里，样子十分乖巧可爱。

只是真田知道，他钟爱一生的神之子已经孑然远行，回到了神明的身边。

“精市，我们很快就会再见了。”


End file.
